Nom De Guerre
by PhantomHecate
Summary: A sixteen years old boy who thought he seen all craziness in his life, transfers to kuoh Academy. suddenly gets thrown into the world of the supernaturals. he has only one thing in his mind: "well...sh*t, maybe I didn't get to see all the craziness after all."
1. Departure

**Author notes:**

**Hello everyone my name is Astral Cipher!**

Created another story guys... the reason for that is to keep myself from being bored in making the same fic every damn day!

well you get it... So on to the story!

**_Phantom = _**Nom De Guerre

"..."= conversation

'...'= thoughts

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Highschool dxd and its characters as well as the persona 3 and Ben-to elements, I do not own them either...**

* * *

><p><strong>Iwatodai Strip mall ( third-person POV)<strong>

It's a good day in Iwatodai... for the wolves that is.( **A/N: for those who don't know what it means I'm gonna explain. in Ben-to's term,Wolves are one type of fighters who fight in Ben-to Brawls.**). the mall's dining staff setup a banquet of half priced Ben-to in the middle of the mall because this is a promo for the summer festival. every boxed lunch has a special kind of food cooked by some of the most talented chefs in iwatodai, ranging from fried veggies to expensive meat. iwatodai does this thing every year and the wolves from the surrounding area comes to iwatodai to get some too. but of course, it won't be as easy as it looks. the wolves will have to fight for it. at this point, those who watch from afar thinks of this as some sort of entertainment.

Every corner of the Strip mall is surrounded by teenagers(mostly 17 and 18 yrs old). each of them glaring at each other, sizing them up if they're a threat. if you look at their eyes closely you can see hunger and eagerness to fight for the boxed lunch on the display. but they couldn't move an inch yet, until the god of discounts has arrived to place the discount seals on the containers and leave the room. while the wolves are waiting, the door opened suddenly making the wolves look the that direction. it was the god of discount walking to the banquet to place the seal. while that is happening, three new figures entered the mall.

The first one is a silver-haired 18 yrs old student wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a red vest over it, the second is a gruff looking teenager who has the same age as the first, he has unkempt brown hair, worn perpetually under a beanie. His clothes are simple, consisting a dark long sleeve shirt, black pants, and a pair of sneakers. the last of the three gave off a carefree aura, he looks like he's around the age of 17. he has a spiky brownish red hair**(A/N: his hair hairstyle is the same as the picture above, but the only difference is yuzuru's hair color, which is brownish red) **with a black headset hanging around his neck. he is wearing a black and red hoodie with a crest in the center **(A/N: it's a sign from assassin's creed),** a simple pair of pants in the bottom and a pair of black converse sneakers.

The third one looks over to his companions. "what are you two gonna go for? mine is the special shrimp tempura." he said.

"I'll go for the grilled eels. i heard that they have a lot of nutrients." the silver-haired brawler said.

"And I'll go for the fried veggies. 'cause the muscle heads over there will probably get all the meat they see in the banquet." the gruff looking student said while jerking his thumb over to where the group he was talking about. the group consists of many tall and buffed up men who look like they're a part of a sports club from some other school. Then yuzuru saw a group of wolves headed for the door while muttering something that involves 'the tempest'. yuzuru put two and two together and he figured it out: the jersey wearing muscle heads were the ones called the _**tempest**_. After a while, the god of discount is done placing the seals and is about to go back to his office. when the doors shut, every wolves waiting clashed near the ben-to table.

"All hell is about to get loose, let's go! aki! shinji!" yuzuru shouted while running towards the fight. the silver-haired brawler, Akihiko grinned in excitement as he began to follow his comrade.

"hell yeah!" he shouted as he punched the nearest opponent to him.

"tch!" shinjiro grunted whilst catching the fist of his opponent. he pulled his opponent and gave him a nasty head butt, instantly knocking his opponent out. someone went behind shinjiro intending to smack him on the back. Fortunately yuzuru happens to be there to dish out a round house kick to the wolf's head sending him flying towards the door.

After that he rushed towards his prey, dodging and beating up those come in his way. A **_tempest_** member went in front of yuzuru and threw a punch at him. but yuzuru tilted his head to avoid getting hit and punch the elbow of tempest's outstretched arm. the tempest member didn't get to scream as yuzuru threw a one-two punch in the muscle head's chest followed by an uppercut to his chin making the tempest member stagger back. the _**tempest**_ recovered and tried to punch again but yuzuru simply ducked underneath and jumped as high as he could.

one wolf saw yuzuru jump into the air and he instantly paled when he recognized that move. he recognized it because he met yuzuru before. "n-no way! the Wanderer is here too! you gotta be shi-" he was cut off by a punch from akihiko. unfortunately the shout echoed throughout the room making everybody tense at the said nom de guerre. everyone turned to where the wolf is pointing and true to his word they saw the Wanderer, who was about to swing down his scythe.

In the air they saw yuzuru delivering an axe kick to the tempest member's head making him stagger back and fall, probably unconscious. after that the brawl went on even faster than a normal one would finish. the reason for that is because of the Wanderer's entrance in the brawl. yuzuru gained that nom de guerre because every time he enters the fray none would be able to survive the encounter except for those who got a ben-to. they all end up incapacitated or maybe even sport a broken bone and some minor injury. And the main fact is that he always go from store to store everyday for a bento.

Seeing that no one else is disturbing him yuzuru went to the table to get his prey. just as he was about to get it a hand stopped him from getting what he wants. he turned towards the owner of the hand and smirked at the one he saw. the **_'ice witch'_** stopped him. she was a girl who was a little shorter than him, she has red eyes and silver hair, which is usually kept so the sides stand out more. She is dressed in her school clothes and black boots.

The Wanderer jumped back and got into his fighting stance. "I guess we have the same prey tonight **_Ice witch._**" he said. the girl said nothing and got into her own stance as well. "very well. let get this over with." he said as he look to her with a predatory look. _'that girl must be as strong as hell if he got yuzuru to go serious from the start...' _Akihiko thought as he watched the two from afar with shinjiro eating their own respective ben-to.

He dashed towards the girl and jumped slightly to perform a feint kick. the **_Ice_** _**witch**_ put her arms in a cross position to block the kick. Using his momentum he crouched down to do a sweep kick to make the **_Ice witch _**off-balanced, but the _**ice witch**_ caught on and jumped to avoid the sweep kick. seeing the opening she aimed for a kick into the Wanderer**_'_**s chest, but as fate would have it, the Wanderer also thought of the same albeit using his fist to attack the girl.

Both attacks collided and they ended up skidding at the opposite direction. the **_ice witch_** recovered and immediately jumped to the air to kick yuzuru, who was standing still. the kick landed in yuzuru's stomach making him grunt in pain, but he darkly grinned, something that unnerved the Ice witch though she didn't show it. she spun to deliver a second kick to the head, but before it could hit she felt herself getting pulled. her eyes widened in surprise as the Wanderer step aside as he pulled her foot, the one that landed on his stomach, then he grabbed her other foot, so that she couldn't kicked him again.

Once she's close enough, he let go of the second foot and aimed a punch at her face. As she was trying to get out of the hold, she felt his fist making an impact on her face. when she saw her second foot now free she kneed him in the head causing him to let go of her foot due to the pain. Both were sent flying at the opposite direction. Again.

A few moments later, they got back up and running again. they continued the fight trading blows at a speed so fast that everyone who's watching can barely follow their moves. At this time also all the brawlers have been either eliminated or got a ben-to for their own. there were some unlucky ones who got caught up in there fight, and they ended up beaten by the two fighters, unintentionally of course.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later...<strong>

they were yet again in the opposite sides, they were sporting bruises, cuts, and some blood dripping on their foreheads. the two fighters were on a verge of collapsing but one had to win, one had to emerge as the victor while the other unconscious. every wolf in the area watching is now calling this as the second legendary brawl after the first being the **_Monarch butterfly_** and the _**wizard**_'s fight.

both fighters were staring at each other with a blank expression. until both rushed to each other with their killing intents flaring up as they got closer and closer. unnoticed by them a hollow phantom emerged from behind them as they charged.

Akihiko and shinjiro who was watching closely did a spit-take when they saw both of the fighters unintentionally awakening their own respective personas in the market, though in the end they sighed in relief when they realized that they, the persona-users are the only ones who could see their persona.

when the Ice Witch and the Wanderer clashed there was a brief flash of light. when the light faded the Ice witch is on the floor, barely awake as the Wanderer grabbed the ben-to and sat beside her. he opened it, split the chopsticks, he gave thanks and he divided the food into two. after that he leaned against the table, catching his breath. he was really out of energy, what's making him move is his pure will power to eat the food. then he grabbed a piece of shrimp tempura with his chop sticks and poked it to the _**ice witch**_'s mouth.

the girl was clearly confused and surprised by the action of the man beside him, so she refused to eat as it is against her personal code as a wolf. yuzuru completely saw through this and decided to shed some into the girl's confusion.

"c'mon open up...we both won in this...so don't make that confused face..._**Ice witch**_...I maybe the one who grabbed it... but the fight is a draw...I've got to at least share ya know." he explained weakly, but that seemed to do the trick as he convinced her to open her mouth. and with that they shared the food repeating the process over and over. after eating the two completely passed out due fatigue.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later...(Iwatodai Station)<strong>

yuzuru is now at the station waiting for his train. currently while his waiting he is bidding his farewell to his friends. namely the Kirijo group heiress, Mitsuru Kirijo; the now boxing champion of Gekkoukan high, Akihiko Sanada; and the retired wolf but still a delinquent, Shinjiro Aragaki.

"are you sure you're going to transfer there? there's a lot of things going on here that i'd like you to help me with." Mitsuru said with hint worry in her face.

"yeah I'm sure. i'll be visiting here when I can to help you guys explore that creepy tower, you know since I'm a temporary member of SEES. plus akihiko and shinjiro retired from being a wolf so I gotta find a new metaphorical pack mates." yuzuru said smiling brightly.

"Okay I'll contact you if we ever need you're help." she said. "okay, okay. geeze what are you my mom?" he replied with a chuckle. then he turned to his old pack mates.

"I'll be down since my sparring partner's gone. but I'll probably find a good one, not as good as you though. It's been a pleasure meeting with you, yuzuru." akihiko said as he smiled and offered a hand to shake, to which yuzuru gladly took.

"same to you too buddy!" he replied. then he turned to shinjiro. he just click his tongue "tch...I'll look after her for you." he said mysteriously much to the confusion of the other two and to the ire of yuzuru.

"yeah go do that." he said. they shook hands and... BANG! ... they head butted each other.

"you're head's getting thicker kid," then he pat yuzuru's shoulder. "...well done."

"hahaha! same to you too senpai!" he replied. then he saw the train waiting, as the people started to fill it.

"shit! i gotta go senpais. bye!" yuzuru said.

"oh wait namikaze-kun.." he turned to mitsuru.

"yes senpai?" he asked. then she gave him a pistol with no barrel. it has the word SEES engraved the side of the gun.

"just in case... something happens in where you're going" mitsuru said.

"I'll be sure to use it senpai. well see ya!" he said. he got a chorus of bye from his friends as he boarded the train, he gave them a wave of his one last time before the door closes and he went to his seat.

in his seat he was staring out of the window. _'I wonder what kind of things are waiting for me there...' _ he thought as he grinned to himself.

"this year's gonna be fun. I can feel it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: P.S. im not good with good byes so forgive me if the last scene was bad. anyway this is another story with a mix of Ben-to(an anime series), Persona 3, And high school DxD. I'll focus on the DxD story line, maybe mix a few side-line stories from the two previously mentioned series.**

**Akihiko Sanada and Shinjiro Aragaki of persona 3 in this chapter is from where there were only three members in SEES. **

**The character Sen yarizui or Ice witch is from the anime Ben-to and her age in this chapter is 16, I also made her go in kuoh academy where she will establish the half priced food lovers club. Since I plan on her recruiting her other club members when yuzuru transfers to kuoh Academy. **

**And speaking of which, here is yuzuru's profile**

**OC Profile:**

**Family Name: Namikaze**

**Given Name: Yuzuru**

**Age:17**

**Eye color: Gold**

**Hair color: Brownish-red**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Nom De Guerre: The Wanderer**

**Likes: Ben-to, music, games, Anime, Persona, the supernatural, food, brawl, fiction books, Wolf, Cats, dessert, and rest.**

**Dis-likes: loud music, noisy environment, perverts, arrogance, manipulation, being used, too much work, stress.**

**Weapon: fists, Evoker, short katana.**

**Abilities:**

***Persona(Active): **

**-An ability only some humans possess. it is an ability to manifest the representation of the host's most inner thoughts. it may take form from a mythological or historical figure.**

***Persona Resistance(passive):**

**-An ability to deflect or resist a certain element due to his persona.**

***Free-style combat(Active):**

**-A common style for those who fights in the streets. makes use of the user's surroundings and his advantage in combat, as well as being able to adapt in situations, that may endanger the user (example: making a mistake, unexpected turn of events, etc.).**

***Bad-ass headbutt**(Active)**:**

**-usual headbutt with added awesomeness and bad-ass effect. he learned it from Shinjiro.**

***Mental prediction**(passive)**: **

**-being able to use intimidation and fear of his opponents making their opponent's strategy to become more obvious to the user. he can read their movements if he concentrates solely on his opponent and the environment around them. **

**Initial Persona: NOT decided who to pick yet.**

**Ultimate Persona:n/a**

**Review Question:**

**Should I put a sacred gear in him or not? what would you suggest?**

**Should I add a harem to this OC or not? if yes, then who would you recommend?**

**you guys decide...**

**EDIT 1: Changed yuzuru's Nom de guerre from 'Death bringer' to 'the Wanderer'.**

**this is Astral Cipher signing off...**


	2. Hidden Potential Unleashed!

**Chapter 2:**

**Author's notes:**

**Another Chapter for you guys!**

**Legends:**

**_Phantom = _**Nom De Guerre

"What?"= conversation

'_What?_'= thoughts

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own High-school dxd and its characters as well as the persona 3 and Ben-to elements, I do not own them either...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuoh train station, Friday <strong>

**Night Time : cloudy**

**(Third person POV) **

Inside the train, yuzuru is now in his seat looking out the window with a bored expression. the trip took a little longer than expected, due to some technical problems in the last station the train he is riding stopped over. And since this is the only faster way of getting tokuoh, he had no choice but to wait for the maintenance to finish so he can ride again.

He looked around the train and noticed that he is the only one left in the train. Some passengers probably didn't wait for the maintenance to finish and found another way to go to their destination.

After a few more minutes the driver of the train announced, via PA system, that within a few minutes they will arrive at the last stop, which is kuoh. He looked at his wrist watch to check the time.

_'...11:45 PM... It's almost time for **that,** and if the train goes slower than this, I'll be sure as hell that I'll be stuck here for the rest of the damn hour doing nothing but sniffing the stench of blood and probably die from it.'_ he thought with a light scowl on his face. when the train arrived and slowly stopped, yuzuru prepared his things and went in front of the door. when the door opened, he immediately got out of the station and checked his watch again.

'...11:59 PM...' he sighed in relief and began to drink from his water bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Hour<strong>

At the same time as he is drinking, the world suddenly into a shade of green, the moon glowing in an eerie yellow color, all the technologies around suddenly died too, and of course all the water around him turned into blood, that includes the water yuzuru was drinking. And yet, that didn't seem to bother him at all. just look at him drinking from the bottle with his eyes closed, clearly enjoying the fresh, iron-rich water that-

**PFFFFT!**

he spitted a fountain of blood that he drank that came from the bottle of used-to-be water. "UGH! SHIT!" He cursed loudly since only persona users can enter the Dark Hour. thankfully no one was around so... he cursed the dark hour... a lot. if he would've done that in public, he would've been arrested immediately.

And with that he went straight to his apartment which is near a school called 'Kuoh Academy'. he traveled towards the apartment while mentally saying over and over that "this shitty hour should be gone from the face of the earth!"

After a few minutes of walking, he is now in front of his apartment, which is a white colored four-story building. From what he can remember from his conversation with Mitsuru-senpai one day before he went to kuoh, she said that the fourth floor of the building is owned by her family and that it's only used for vacation purposes so no one would really check up on the floor.

She also said that if there is someone who will check up on the room, it will either be the caretaker that only come to check once a year, and a maid, who is usually sent over by her family for a daily clean up of the apartment. he went to the fourth floor of the building via the stair well.

He arrived at the fourth floor and entered through the door using the keys provided to him by his senior. Once he went in He looked around the room from his place, which is at the right side corner of the room.

The room is quite spacious, and maybe too big for yuzuru to live in. the right side has some electric stoves and kitchen materials like the fridge, the sink, the plate cabinet and so on and so forth. near the kitchen is a round table covered with a white fabric, and it has four chairs placed around it.

In the center of the room, couches were placed neatly in front of the flat screen television, which is mounted on the wall. exactly in the middle of all the couch is a small coffee table with a flower vase placed on top of it. and the left side of the room has three rooms, they're probably the bedrooms. the walls around the doors has some paintings mounted on them.

Around the time after yuzuru looked around, the scenery went back to normal. then he unpacked and arranged all of his stuff and went to the bed room, he didn't know which one though but as long as he gets to the realm of dreams he's perfectly fine with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip: 2 days later<strong>

**Kirijo Suite to Kuoh Academy, Monday**

**Early Morning: Sunny**

**(Yuzuru's POV)**

***BEEP****BEEP******BEEP******BEEP*-*click*****

I pushed the button of my alarm clock and sluggishly got up from my bed. today is my first day of school in this town so I might as well be early to put on a good impression on the teachers there. I went to the cabinet and grabbed my uniform and towel. then I headed for the bathroom.

After a while I'm now prepared, dressed in Kuoh academy's standard male uniform with my bag hanging on my right shoulder. I went to the land owner's office to talk to him about my recent move. the talk didn't take long, I just showed him the card Mitsuru-senpai gave me and he let me live in the suite as long as I don't cause any trouble to the tenants below me. Then after that I bid my farewell and proceeded to going to school.

Since the building is near the school, the walk is pretty short. and when I approached the school gates, I felt a shiver down my spine as I sensed a another being's presence here. It's been like this ever since I unlocked my potential, the power of persona, I have been sensitive on the Spiritual pressure of other people and shadows and probably some other supernatural beings, to which I doubt are even real enough to be sensed by me but there's still a possibility though.

It probably means that there is a shadow here somewhere, I don't know how are they able to appear outside of the dark hour but I'll just stick to my guts and stay cautious.

I entered the school building and went to the faculty office after asking where it is to a nearby student. I went inside and searched for my adviser for this school year, once I found him I asked him a question. but before I could ask him he beat me to the punch.

"You must be the transfer student, am I right?" he asked, to which I nodded at."...then come with me class is about to get started." he said and as if on cue the school bell rings signifying that the classes is in session. he stood up and walked ahead to lead the way. I followed him until we stopped outside the classroom that is labeled, 'class 2-C'

"wait here." he said as he went inside without even waiting for my response. I did as he said and waited there for a few minutes until he slightly shouted "Come in" just enough for me to hear it. I entered the classroom and walked to his side, and faced my soon to be classmates. Ayakaze-sensei nodded to me and I introduced myself.

"hello, my name is Namikaze, Yuzuru. hope we can get along..." I said halfheartedly. I looked at my classmates each in the eyes and stopped as I saw a familiar red eyes. i smirked and turned to the teacher

"can I sit in the empty chair behind ms. beautiful over there? I think I would like to get acquainted with her." I asked the teacher much to the ire of the boys and surprise of the girls.

"sure why not? no one's seating there anyway." sensei said casually.

then a thug looking student raised his hand and spoke with fake innocence. "uhh. sensei, he can't sit in this one because Yamamoto is the one assigned there, he's just late or probably playing hookie."

"well he's not here is he? I can just re-assign him to another sit. now sit down." then sensei turned to me as the thug sat down whilst looking at me with a glare that said _' you just ruined everything.'_. "...sit down class is about to get started." right after he finished saying that, the school bell rang as if it's supporting his statement. I did as I was told and sat down on my seat.

Then I saw the _**Ice witch**_ looking at me from her seat, which is in front of me like I said earlier. she mouthed something I don't understand before looking back to the front. _'the hell is she trying to say?' _I thought. shrugging it off I looked towards sensei to listen to his lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Dismissal Time, still Monday<br>**

**Afternoon: Cloudy**

****(Kyoshiro POV)****

The school bell rang for the last time, signifying that it's dismissal time. I sighed heavily due to tiredness. most of my time was spent on answering the questions of my classmates, and some of the question didn't make any sense at all. I sluggishly turned to our science teacher who was in the middle of her lecture and stopped when she heard the bell. She packed her things and said. "alright class, you may go home now it's dismissal time."

YEEAAAHHHH!

Almost everybody in the classroom shouted as they were finally free from the clutches of school. I for one, remained civilized and calmly packed my stuff. I am about to go out of the classroom when I was immediately dragged by a silver blur all the way to the back of the old school building. when we arrived she let go of my arm and turned to look at me in the eyes with a blank look. I also looked at her with a blank face.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So it is you..._**Wanderer**_"

"so what if it is me, _**Ice witch**_? 'wanna even the score, cause if that's it then I'll give it." I flashed a battle hungry grin to her. she's still wearing her blank expression and replied.

"no...I won't come for that. not yet. What are you doing here?"

"If that's not obvious already... I'm transferring to your school. and maybe fight a few brawls here at night."

"...just don't get in my way.a-andThankyouforearlierthismorning..." She said, though it's quick at the last part. after that she quickly left without saying another word. I swear I could see a hint of redness in her face as she left... she must be feeling ill so she left early. wait a minute...

"Thank you? for what? I didn't do anything!" I shouted at her running form, but she just ignored me and kept on running. guess I might've misheard that.

"Oh well not my problem." I said with a shrug and left the school to prepare for tonight, not knowing that there is someone watching our conversation from above. I continued to walk home not long after assisting the kendo club in beating up the perverted trio. I didn't really do anything though I just helped them hang the trio up to the tree with a sign saying: 'we have done a terrible crime.' apart from that they were stripped off down to their underwear. I took a few pictures of it with my cellphone and in case they do it again. I have a black mail material to stop them. if they continue...well they might meet a few fists to their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the old school building (Unknown-POV)<br>**

So I was just going to the storage room of the old school building to get some tea powder for my tea when I heard to voices coming from outside just below me...I stopped for a while to listen, and after they finished the conversation and left. I thought of the names I heard they call each other with.

the _**Ice witch** _and _**the wanderer**_... hmmm... I don't sense any power from them, but they must've done something to obtain that title. the question is: What did they do? are both of them a sacred gear user? or are they some kind of magician from what they're name implies?

I rubbed the sides of my head in confusion. too many questions, yet so small amount of answers. I need my peerage's help on this. they could be the one I'm looking for to end _**That**_.

" I need your help in this." after that a red magic circle, with a symbol of my family at the center, appeared in front of me. and out came my vice president and also best friend, Akeno. and another member of my peerage, Kiba Yuuto.

"Yes buchou." she said.

"what can I do for you buchou?" he said

"you two go and gather information around town for someone named the **_Ice Witch_** and the _**Wanderer**_. after that come back to me and give your findings about them. also tell koneko to watch hyoudou issei-kun for protection and scout him out if he has a sacred gear." I ordered them. then kiba raised his hand.

"yes yuuto-kun?" I asked him.

"not being disrespectful and all, but why are you suddenly interested in these people buchou." he asked with that usual smile on his face. Akeno also nodded, wanting to know the reason why.

"I also wish to know that, if you don't mind telling us."

"because... those three might be my key to get out of that wretched problem." I said solemnly. Kiba and akeno nodded and they prepared a magic circle for their own. "I get right on it buchou." "you can count on me" after they said that they vanished.

I sighed when I went back to my desk. _'Are they really the key to solving this.' _ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip: A few hours later<strong>

**Kuoh Mini-Mart, Monday**

**Evening: Clear.**

**(Third person POV)**

At the mini mart, there we found our hero at a random aisle waiting for the god of discount to put the discount seals on the Ben-to boxes displayed. there were only six at the moment and yuzuru chose to get the one with the honor seal. the Special fish fillet Ben-to.

Many wolves are waiting around him there were even three just near him. one had a goatee, the other has a brown hair and the last one is a baldy. they look like they have been participating in this for a long time. then the Goatee guy spoke up.

"you're new here aren't you? 'cause I haven't seen you here before."

"..."

"oh come on don't be like that. Just one advice though, don't rush recklessly." he gave an advice, which is not needed for a veteran like yuzuru. he then turned to the goatee guy with an emotionless face.

"A wanderer doesn't need an advice." yuzuru said as he let his killing intent flow out of my body. the three of them tensed at the aura radiating from the wanderer. just as it was happening the god of discount finished putting the seals on the Ben-to.

**RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! **

Every wolf whose been waiting for the brawl to happen, charged towards their objective. yuzuru pulled the nearest one to him and punched him in the face. a random wolf punched him in the face making stagger a bit. yuzuru turned to to the random wolf with a blood thirsty grin making the wolf regret what he had done.

Yuzuru went in front of him with an almost inhuman speed and kneed him in the gut followed by a punch making the wolf fall to the ground due to the direction of the punch. After doing that he went for his target, he dodged a random punch and countered it. before he could continue to his path, he suddenly surrounded by the three wolves he saw earlier. the baldy tried to go for a round house kick , but yuzuru ducked and grabbed his foot.

Right after that, yuzuru threw him to the brunette who was about to get in the battle as well. goatee guy charged to yuzuru and engaged him in a close combat. the battle went for a while with yuzuru perfectly dodging goatee's punches and retaliating with his own. goatee feinted a punch and went for an axe kick. unfortunately yuzuru effortlessly dodges it by side stepping the kick. goatee clicked his tongue and gritted his teeth.

He continued attacking as well as his two other companion who recovered from yuzuru's throw earlier. even if they're three yuzuru can clearly see there movement and predict where they will hit next. the reason for that is because he fought way more faster things than these three, so they're clearly at a disadvantage.

Baldy did a two punch combo. and yuzuru dodged it by redirecting the direction of his punch, he caught the second fist coming for him and yuzuru immediately pulled it. baldy received a nasty uppercut to the chin launching him into the air. yuzuru sidestepped brunette's kick and threw her to goatee. after that he jumped into the air and kicked baldy to the gut sending crashing to the ground unconscious.

Goatee recovered and went for the Ben-to while yuzuru is distracted with the other wolves. brunette also went with him to grabbed another. yuzuru saw this when he had a random wolf in a headlock and he shifted his position so he could throw the one he is holding.

When get into position he threw the wolf, it soared through the air and hit brunette in the back making her dive to the ground in the harshest way possible. he was sure he heard a bone breaking sound from the two.

Then he rushed towards goatee and lightly punched the sensitive part of his neck. goatee slumped to the ground unconscious. yuzuru ran towards the Ben-to and grabbed it. at the same time a familiar white haired girl walked beside him and grabbed the other Ben-to. he turned to her with a stoic face.

"eh? aren't you supposed to be sick?" he asked her. yarizui turned to him with a confused expression on her face.

"what do you mean? I'm not sick." she replied as they walked to the cashier. yuzuru hummed in acceptance. _'guess I might have been wrong.' _he thought.

"well I saw that your face has a reddish color when you left me behind the old school building."

"it was nothing." she said in a monotonous voice.

Then he took out a card that has the words: "_**The wanderer**_ just kicked your ass" printed on it. this caught the **_Ice witch_**(Sen Yarizui)'s attention and she asked.

"What is that?"

"A card duhh..."yuzuru replied in a sarcastic tone.

"no that's not what I meant. I mean what is that card for?" she explained.

"This helps me spread my self assigned Nom de guerre. and also to rub it in their faces that I kicked their ass." he said with a grin on his face.

"I see..." she said.

After they bought the Ben-to, yuzuru brought the card to the god of discount. "please give this to them." he said in a respectful way. well he is talking to the god of discount of this mini mart after all. He might get banned from the store if he disrespect them to the greatest degree.

"I'll be sure take this to them kid. but don't expect me to save you from their hate and some other stuff like that." the god of discount said.

"will do old man..." he said as he grinned."...Besides I have someone here to help me if they teamed up against me. right _**Ice Witch**_?" He finished whilst jerking his thumb towards Yarizui.

"nope." she said that as she left. "oh come on... we're at least friends now right?" yuzuru said as he ran to catch up to her.

The god of discount gave light chuckle at what has transpired between the two. "ah... young ones...reminds of my days as a wolf." he said as went back to the mini-mart lounge.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere at the rooftops near the mini mart...<strong>

unbeknownst to the pair that just walked out of the mini mart, 2 fallen angel is watching them from afar. he has a black hair and his clothing consists of a black fedora hat on his head and has a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes. while the other is a blue haired woman wearing a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes.

"Are they the ones raynare ask us to eliminate, dohnasheek?" said the woman

"I think so, 'cause I sense something powerful in them... a sacred gear maybe?" said the man now called as dohnasheek.

"what should we do?" she asked

"we wait until they separate. we don't know what they're capable of, plus I wouldn't want to go back to that black haired demon just yet."

"...agreed." she said with a cold tone while scowling in annoyance. their leader isn't exactly the best leader of all time, heck she might even place first on the worst leader ranking if there is one. she's always do this, do that. one simple mistake will cause you a lot troubles from that black haired demon. And the bitch is a sadist too, so they're punishment for failure can be quite long.

And so they decided to observe them up to the point when yuzuru went to the opposite direction that yarizui took. dohnasheek turned to the woman._**  
><strong>_

"So who will you pick as your target, kalawarner?" he asked kalawarner. she looked at the two figures walking away from their direction with a thinking face.

"hmm...I think I'll take the brown haired boy as my target." she said.

"okay then..." he said when a pair jet-black wings sprouted from his back. "...Don't be cocky with this one." he finished as he flew into the air and follow the girl's direction. After that, kalawarner unfurled her jet black wings and flew to yuzuru's direction

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Yuzuru separated from the _**Ice** __**witch** _to go home. he is currently walking towards his home with the Ben-to in his hands. the brawl had been easy for him today compared to the brawls he participated in port island especially when he had to fight Akihiko or Shinjiro for the Ben-to.

Though he can't shake the feeling that someone or something is watching him but every time he turned around he found nothing. at this point he only shrugged the feeling off. _'... must be my imagination.'_ he thought as he continued walking.

Suddenly he felt a huge pressure coming for him. he dived to his right to dodge the thing that he sensed. the thing was actually a glowing yellow spear that radiates an intense amount of energy from it. the spear began to blink. something clicked in yuzuru's mind as he watched the spear blink faster and faster. "oh shit!" He cursed as he quickly got up and ran away from the spear.

It seemed that he's idea is good since the spear exploded, leaving a crater in its stead. he sensed another coming for him, he materialized a golden katana with blue linings on it and deflected the spear coming towards him. the spear dissipated and yuzuru looked around to find the one who threw this._ 'the spear came from above so the one who threw this must on the roofs or something.' _he thought as he looked to the roofs above him.

His eyes widen at what he saw._ 'I thought Angels don't exist!'_ he thought. the 'Angel' landed gracefully on the ground smirking in amusement as she saw the boy's surprised face. "what's the matter cat got your tongue?" she purred. he blushed a little but he quickly hid it and recomposed himself. he pointed his katana at the angel.

"who are you? what the hell do you want?" he asked with a cold tone still pointing the katana in her direction. she began to smile creepily and materialized two light spears.

"my name is Kalawarner, and I want your life." she said as she gave a blood thirsty smile and formed a battle stance. seeing this yuzuru positioned himself as well. "from the looks on your face. I probably have no choice but to fight you." he said as he felt the passive ability of his persona: the auto sukukaja. his body felt like it's light as a feather. then he summoned a pistol and fired three rounds.

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

Kalawarner dodged all three bullets with ease, then she looked to where the boy is and saw that he was not there anymore. then she felt something behind her and looked only to find the missing boy there, with the sword in his right hand intending to slash her head off. she ducked under it and she thrust her spear towards the boy.

Yuzuru twisted his body mid air and pointed his gun to the 'angel'. before he could fire the gun, kalawarner jumped back to dodge it. yuzuru landed and gave the 'angel' a slightly impressed look. "you're good..." he said as he vanished into thin air. he appeared in front of kalawarner in mid air. she pierced him with her spear. she thought she got him and smiled victoriously.

Until he spoke again. "but not good enough." this time he was behind her, his sword already in mid swing. but it got blocked by her spear, he let his sword and gun dissipate and summoned another two swords. he thrust his sword in his right hand and it got blocked again by her spear. she materialized a light sword in her left hand and raised it in the air to strike him down.

Yuzuru saw this and he summoned a large shield in his back. he turned around to block the sword and turned around again while quickly backing up away from kalawarner. he dismissed his left hand sword and shield. "tch." he clicked his tongue. this is proving to be harder than he thought.

Kalawarner who saw his annoyed expression grinned in amusement." I have to admit...for a human to block all those strikes that has a faster speed that a normal human is accustomed to...you're way better than I expected." she said clearly impressed by the display of her opponent.

"shame that I have to pierce you down." she finished as she materialized a number of light spears and threw it towards her opponent. yuzuru summoned two swords again and deflected all the spears that was thrown at him not knowing that this is what the 'angel' wanted. kalawarner immediately rushed through to thrust the spear, which caught yuzuru off guard. but when it hit it's mark...

***CRASH!***

the spear broke upon contact and the yellowish glow started to get absorbed by his body. once its absorbed her opponent looks refreshed like it was just the star of the battle. "What the fuck?!" she said as she jumped back, her face showing how shocked she was. how did it break!? he didn't even do anything yet it broke like a stick! she didn't even see him putting up a barrier so why the hell did it broke!

She didn't know it but yuzuru is also shocked too. 'I didn't know I could do that.' he thought. he knew that some items can block these kind of attacks but he didn't know that his persona could block it too. but then again he is new at this persona thing.

Eventually he recovered from it, seeing kalawarner had recovered too and she looks pissed off, he decided to finish this with one shot. he wouldn't want to feel the woman's wrath as he was not ready to die yet.

"YOU!" she said leaking out lots and lots of killing intent. She charged towards yuzuru in an incredible speed. well shit. yuzuru immediately summoned a glowing blue card and crushed it before the enraged angel gets too close to him. the charging fallen angel was blown away by the flurry of blue mist and particles swirling around yuzuru. yuzuru had a maniacal grin as he heard a voice... a very loud voice. the fallen angel trembles in fear, not knowing what's going on.

** I AM THOU... THOU ART I...**

** FROM THE SEA OF THY SOUL, I COMETH...**

**I AM THE MASTER OF WARFARE, ACHILLES!**

Above him a figure emerged from nothing but thin air. the figure is wearing a Greek-style golden armor, his hair is blonde and his eyes were blue. his expression is cold like it's summoner. he is holding a spear in its right hand and a shield at its left. he silently looks to his summoner.

**(A/N:** **"WHAT?!" = persona talking.)**

**"So... you're the one that summoned me. I'd expect you to be a little more intimidating." **he said as if doubting if the boy in front of him is the one who really summoned him.

"And I'd expect you to not get hit by an arrow this time." he shot back. the persona grunted.

**"Touche...So what's you're order?"** he asked yuzuru, who put on a thinking pose for a moment.

"Ragnarok!" yuzuru shouted. the fallen who heard this can't help but be stunned. did her opponent just summoned _**the **_Achilles and wished for a great catastrophe?! she conjured up two spears and throw it towards yuzuru again only for it to be block by the figure yuzuru summoned. he must going out of his mind if he really wished that to happen.

Then a large red magic circle formed under her feet. kalawarner panicked as she immediately unfurled her wings to fly out of the circle's range but it was too late as she was engulfed by a large pillar of flame that yuzuru doubts she could get out of. the whole area they're fighting in became hotter and hotter, and the whole neighborhood heard the loud harpy like scream of pain and agony.

A minute later the flames died down and there was no more fallen angel to be found. yuzuru looked towards the Greek hero.

"you can go back now." he said. the warrior just nodded and vanished. yuzuru sighed heavily looking very tired from the skill he used earlier.

"phew...that took a lot from me. " he said as he pick up his Ben-to and began to walk to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

At the old school building, the occult research club were doing something devil-related when they felt something really strong. they turned towards their leader or king, who had an extremely serious face on her face. she turned to her queen and was about to call her when a loud explosion. all of the members looked out the window and saw a large pillar of fire piercing through the clouds. then it slowly began to disappear.

The club has varying reactions at what they saw. one still had stoic face on while the other near her put on a nervous smile. the black-haired beauty smiled in a sadistic manner, probably thinking something that the others with her would not go into.

And finally their club pres. put on an expression that the others couldn't figure out. they couldn't figure it out because it is torn between seriousness and excitement. Seriousness they already know because of the mayhem caused in her territory. but the excitement they could only guess at what their bochou is thinking.

Not long after that she started cackling like a maniac who found a gold. slowly but surely the two other members stepped away from their bochou to gain some distance even the black haired beauty unconsciously backed away while having her _'fantasies'_. then she turned to them and smiled like a child who got her present early in December.

"you guys prepare for later, were going to find ourselves a new member!" she said as she clapped to get their attention. right after she said that they did as she said and waited for go signal.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong>

**well that's done... sorry for the tardiness  
><strong>

**please read and review to give your thoughts about this one.**

**Phantom Hecate Signing out...**


End file.
